


i’m making this all up, let me in

by vellutonero



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Зачем ты едешь на запад?<br/>- Где Лори?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’m making this all up, let me in

Разделенное горизонтом голубое небо и серая земля движутся прочь за окном автобуса, Адриан смотрит на них не моргая, прислонившись лбом к стеклу, впитывая в себя вибрацию стекла, представляя в голове как взаимодействуют молекулы, как сталкиваются атомы, потому что материя относительна, и все относительно, после того, что он сделал.  
\- Приятель, приехали, - его толкает в плечо водитель, и Адриан не глядя берет с соседнего сиденья дорожную сумку и выходит. Редкие рейсовые автобусы в американской глубинке сложно сравнить с личным самолетом, но удивительно, к чему только человек не привыкает, когда нужно выживать. 

\- Вам повезло, что мы еще работаем, - говорит престарелый клерк в окошке дорожного мотеля. Адриан кивает ему, протягивая на двадцатку больше; конечно, его маршрут построен так, чтобы не пришлось искать пристанище посреди ночи в пустыне. Чтобы его самого не нашли.  
Комната мотеля больше похожа на пыльную каморку под лестницей: по-спартански заправленная кровать, на тумбочке - лампа с разбитым абажуром, в верхнем ящике - библия, в ванной мограющая лампочка и едва теплая вода. Адриан вытирается жестким полотенцем и наконец-то смотрит на себя в зеркало. Он еще не привык к тому, что мир вокруг видит его таким: почти черные волосы старят его, делают уставшим, загнанным, прячущимся.  
Адриан снимает светло-лиловую рубашку, садясь на кровать. Два дня, решает он. Два дня до следующего ночного автобуса - вглубь страны, на другое побережье. Даже самого умного человека на планете можно обратить в бегство. 

Следующий маленький городок, в который Адриан прибывает даже отмечен на карте, и в полупустом магазине обнаруживается месячной давности номер «Тайм» и пара пачек «мальборо лайт». Порадовавшая надпись при въезде в город - население 15000 человек, к сожалению, обрисовала только наличие двух федеральных агентов, почесывающих затылок возле телеграфа. Адриан навязался попутчиком к семье фермеров, у которых прожил неделю, большую часть которой он беспокойно спал на втором этаже зернового амбара. 

Череда крошечных городков и одиноких домов посреди полей заканчивается неожиданно, и Даллас на их фоне выглядит разросшимся гигантом, каким он, в общем-то, после взрывов и стал, люди потянулись вглубь страны, забывая как будто, что ни одна молния не ударяет дважды в одно место. Адриан снимает квартирку в центре города, развешивая в шкаф все два костюма, которые он прихватил с собой к куче наличных, и покупает краску для волос - уже порядком отросшие светлые корни выглядят уродливее, чем покрашенные концы.  
Он пьет пятую чашку очень приличного кофе в маленьком ресторанчике, когда за его столик садится мужчина лет пятидесяти пяти, седой и в маленьких круглых очках.  
\- Вы живы, - говорит он, на что Адриан неопределенно качает головой, - значит, еще ничего не кончено.  
Он улыбается, и мужчина протягивает руку для пожатия. 

«Штаб» сопротивления, и Адриан бы оба слова заключил в кавычки, больше походит на клуб любителей вышивать крестиком, сами не знают, чего хотят, разношерстная толпа, которая раскрыв рот слушает его выступление. Это приятно - значит, не растерял еще это умение.  
\- Перемирие - это всего лишь внешняя политика, наш президент настолько зациклен на получении нформации - не на обеспечении нашей безопасности, что каждый телефонный звонок, который вы делаете родителям в другой штат, каждое слово, сказанное вами на кухне соседу, каждый шаг - записывается, анализируется. Власть не боится избавляться от тех, кого они считают угрозой, и я уверен, что несколько присутствующих в этом зале находятся на первой странице их списка вместе со мной.  
Одобрительный гул заставляет Адриана выпрямить спину еще больше, поднять подборок, как обычно, улыбнуться несуществующей камере. 

\- Адриан? Адриан? - он ускоряет шаг, поднимая воротник пальто, но шаги не отстают, и голос приближается как бы быстро он не пытался идти. - Подожди, Адриан!  
\- Дэниэл, - он оборачивается, и ему стоит всех усилий перебороть инстинкт и не увернуться от летящего ему в лицо кулаку. Удар Драйберга за полтора года не ослаб, хотя и потерял точность, Адриан чувствует, как по подбородку струится кровь, и у Дэниэла потерянный вид, как будто он не ожидал сам от себя.  
Безусловная реакция, как рефлекс собаки Павлова, в общем-то, где-то в глубине его глаз - сожаление и извинения, но он выглядит настолько уставшим, что пожимает плечами и подает Адриану платок. Он кивает, потому что - да, полтора года, и они стоят на окраине Далласа, прошлые заговорщики, знающие друг о друге больше, чем весь остальной мир, это ближе, чем враги, это страшнее, чем друзья. 

\- У меня есть машина, - говорит Драйберг, протирая стекла очков прежде, чем водрузить их на нос, и Адриан кивает, потому что у него нет прав задавать вопросы, и ему нужна машина, чтобы не зависеть от становящегося все более редким общественного транспорта с обязательным эскортом из госслужащих. 

Адриан просыпается от противного шипения радио, который Драйберг безуспешно пытается выключить. За окном - тяжелое грозовое небо над маленькими домиками и возвышающийся над горизонтом город.  
\- Тото, мне кажется, мы больше не в Канзасе, - кривится Адриан, потому что это скорее всего и есть Канзас, и какого черта они не в Нью-Мехико, Драйберг картой что ли пользоваться не умеет…  
\- Так - безопаснее, - поясняет Дэниэл, паркуясь у мотеля с каким-то неприметным названием. Им выдают ключ от одной комнаты, пока Адриан ковыряется на полках с продуктами, в итоге покупая две упаковки пива и несколько пакетов чипсов и сладостей. Его тело это храм, конечно, но он не в том положении, чтобы выбирать. 

\- Где Арчи? - спрашивает Адриан, когда они едут через очередную пустыню. К концу первой недели начало казаться, что они исколесили половину Америки вдоль и поперек, не приблизившись к пункту назначения и на километр.  
\- Дома, - пожимает плечами Драйберг, - почему…?  
Он жестом показывает на Адриановы волосы, про которые он уже успел немного подзабыть.  
\- Не узнают. Обдурить федералов оказалось как-то до обидного просто. Мне нужно было, чтобы они меня потеряли, совсем ненадолго.  
Дэниэл кивает и включает радио, единственная работающая станция играет Билли Холидей, это лучше, чем их странные попытки поговорить. Адриан все еще не проговаривает вслух те три вопроса, которые крутятся у него на языке с тех пор, как он наткнулся на Драйберга. 

\- Зачем ты едешь на запад?  
\- Где Лори? 

Айдахо красив в это время года. Первый город на памяти Адриана, который продолжал жить и цвести так, как будто ничего не произошло. Он снимает квартирку, опять, потому что не доверяет отелям, и потому что иногда нужно остановится, и Драйберг заявляется со своей дорожной сумкой на порог.  
\- Виски, вау, - говорит Дэниэл, отхлебывая прямо из горла бутылки, протягивая ее Адриану, который просто кивает в ответ.  
\- Что случилось в Вашингтоне? - спрашивает Драйберг.  
\- Что-то пошло не так, что-то просто… знаешь, Дэниэл, иногда идти против системы - контрпродуктивно.  
\- Узнаю идеализм, - усмехается Драйберг, и Адриан улыбается - пожалуй, первый раз за несколько лет это искренне. Он замечает свой акцент прямо на середине следующего предложения - тоже впервые за долгое время. Дэниэл прячет глаза, но он всегда был плохим актером. 

Грязно-зеленый шевроле едет за ними добрые три часа, и если бы Адриан сидел за рулем, он бы попытался оторваться от преследователей, хотя Портленд уже маячил на горизонте. Драйберг зевает и трет глаза, последнюю половину суток он провел за рулем.  
\- Почему так получается, что я работаю твоим водителем? - спрашивает он сквозь зевоту, видимо, чтобы окончательно не уснуть. Адриан качает головой, потому что не слышит вопроса, наблюдая за зеленой машиной в зеркало заднего вида.  
\- Тебе нужно вернуться в Нью-Йорк.  
\- Если бы Нью-Йорк не был тем, чем он сейчас является…  
\- Дэниэл, вернись в Нью-Йорк, - они останавливаются на заправке, и Адриан выходит из машины, двигаясь навстречу ребятам в шевроле.  
\- Адриан? Адриан!

\- Президент был очень любезен предложить мне кресло вице-президента, и я поблагодарил его, я пожал ему руку, но мы оба знаем, что мое место среди людей - если можно так сказать. И сегодня я счастлив объявить, что «Вайдт индастриз» приступила к финальной стадии тестирования нашего источника энергии в лаборатории в Техасе, - Адриан отходит в сторону, чтобы драматично поднимающийся занавес за его спиной ничто не загораживало.  
\- Сегодня мы делаем еще один шаг к независимости и миру.

Новый небоскреб его компании возвышается прямо над граунд зеро, и Адриан смотрит вниз на воронку от взрыва с тем же выражением, с которым люди смотрят на рыбок в аквариуме.  
\- Ты оставил цвет волос.  
\- Дэниэл. Ты вернулся в Нью-Йорк, - Адриан поворачивается к Драйбергу, и если в его глазах и промелькнуло узнавание и тревога, ее можно списать на блеск стекол его очков.  
\- А ты свергнул правительство, - Адриан пожимает плечами, потому что, в самом деле, когда система пытается тебя раздавить у тебя на самом деле всего один выход. Потому что «смирение» - не то слово, которое существует в словаре у такого человека, как Адриант Вайдт.


End file.
